legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper Parson
'Patricia "Pepper" Parson '''is one of the main characters of Pinkie Cooper And The Jet Set Pets. Pepper is a brave girl hailing from New York City. She originally dreamed of designing theatrical costumes, but now she's a famous DJ! Her best friends are Pinkie Cooper and Ginger Jones. Her pet is a classy little pup namedLil PinkieSaltine. Pepper's favorite color is turquoise and her fashion sense could be described as off beat and eclectic with an ethnic touch. Because of her adventurous streak, she doesn't have just one favorite place. Personality Pepper is the most wild and excitable girl of the group. She is known for being very brave and loves to explore new places in order to do something new. While this is a refreshing quality, it can often land her in bad or strange predicaments, but she is actually a smart and resourceful girl. While her fashion sense may seem bizarre and come out as over the top, Pepper always makes it work! Pepper has a witty, quirky attitude and knows how to keep the laughs going. She always brings an energetic vibe to everything she does and her offbeat approach to life can be shown in her fashions. It has been said that "she wants to stop traffic with her style". She adores music and her broad taste has helped her become one of the world's hottest teen DJ's. Pepper's talent involves finding the perfect song on the playlist to fit any and every occasion. She also isn't afraid to break any rules when it comes to fashion! Appearance Pepper Parson is a tri-color Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, between them, and on her lower leg. Her nose is dark brown, while her nails and paw pads are bright pink. Above and under her eyes are caramel stripes of fur. Her eyes themselves are bright emerald green with bright frosty blue eye shadow. She also has very dull blush. Pepper's ears are dark brown like her body markings with highlights of soft brown and caramel strewn about. She wears a single blue puffed bow on her right ear. Pepper's color scheme involves bright shades of blue and green, while her jewelry is silver. Pepper's common attire consists of an ice blue dress with blue leopard print spots and a bright sparkly blue tulle piece on top of it, along with a pair of cyan heeled sandals with bows tied at the top. At her neck Pepper wears a silver collar divided into rows, going in a pattern of small crystal pieces and pearls. She wears a matching bracelet, but it lacks the crystal gems. She carries a blue purse. Runway Collection Pepper's hair is straightened and worn with a blue material cap with a green tulle ribbon on the side and square cut gem in the center. Her top is sky blue and make of silk with a jewelry belt-like object below her chest. The skirt consists of pale green with blue jaguar print pattern and a material green flower pinned to the side. A very thin layer of white tulle is on top. She also wears pale blue heel clogs and a small white heart shaped purse. Originally Pepper wore very pale blue flower clips to match the one's worn by Pinkie and Ginger. Her colors were much duller in coloring, including an ivy green skirt with very small dark green spots giving it a "reptile skin" pattern. The tulle skirt on top of it was pale green. The flower of the dress was made with a soft material instead of plastic, and she also wore a silver bracelet. Her shoes were pale blue and with a flowery type of theme on it. Night Out Pepper's hair/ears are pulled into tightly wound curls with thick sapphire blue highlights strewn about, along with a jaguar pattern accessory. Pepper wears a blue top with clumped black jaguar spots decorating it. Her skirt is a very light color and is translucent and made of tulle, decorated with blue shiny spots sewn all over it. Around her waist is a gold strap with a jaguar flower on it, matching her hair ornament. Also worn is a pair of gold platform heels. She carries a blue clutch type purse with very thin gold beading string. Originally, Pepper had a gray-tan hat with a small brown bow on top and a silky tan skirt. The shoes were solid blue and her belt piece was a brown-gold themed bow. Pepper Animated As pointed out, Pinkie Cooper and the girls happen to look somewhat different from their art work versions: *Pepper's black coloring has turned dark brown while her skin is tanned. *Her makeup and eyes remain the same, while her ears are half brown, half caramel in color. *Instead of a single bow, Pepper wears one blue flower on each ear. *She wears a medium-blue colored tank top and seafoam green skirt with slightly darker polkadot print and a pale green glittery tulle skirt on top. Around her waist is a white belt with blue flower. *Instead of cyan colored heels with ribbons, she has soft blue heels with flowery designs, like the other girls. *Pepper's skirt-part on her dress is teal Other *Her fashion pack attire *a dark blue dress decorated with many colorful flowers and print. She wears tan and pink sandals, and a single dark blue flower on her head. Her ears have many light brown streaks in them. *A pale blue and blue themed jumpsuit with blue streaks through her hair and a pair of blue sunglasses. She wears yellow sandals with black straps. Friends *Pinkie Cooper *Ginger Jones *Saltine *Lil Pinkie *Sprinkles Pets *Saltine Quotes ''"There's only one rule - don't be afraid to break the rules!" Trivia *Pepper was born and raised in New York City. Category:Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Main Characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters from the Pinkie Cooper Universe